


Catnip

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leo, Bottom Taekwoon, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Kinky, M/M, Sex, Top Wonshik, cat costume, cum, leo wears a buttplug, leo wears a cat costume, ravi wants to laugh but is too turned on, ravis birthday present, taekwoon wears a cat costume, top ravi, wonshiks birthday present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Leo searches for the perect birthday gift for Ravi and finally finds it... Ravi has to encourage his hyung to let him unwrap it.





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

“What do you get a man that has everything?” Leo’s gentle, soft voice filled the space of his own room as he held the box in his hands. He was already blushing and no one even knew what was inside, save him and the woman who had sold it to him. Her expression would forever be etched in his brain, honestly.

The room didn’t answer back so he sighed and opened the top. The box was plain white but the fill paper inside was a plush pink. He unwrapped the paper, leaving it spilling out on the sides, and lifted out the pieces inside. The woman had shown him how to put it on so he would know exactly what he was doing. This had not stopped his utter, violent embarrassment during learning, or the expreme rosy blush donning his face at the current moment.

Licking his lips, he glanced to the door to make sure it was closed. Firmly. Knowing it was, he wiggled out of his clothes. Today was the Eve of Ravi’s birthday and Leo had specifically asked that Ravi take the evening off of work and from friends, tnotsafeformaknaer male had readily agreed. That part set up, Leo only had to actually get the surprise ready. Which was the hardest.

First came the stockings. White with lace, he pulled them on all the way and sighed, clipping on the garter straps after pulling the belt up. He had to bend awkwardly for the ones in the back, and then sighed beyond exaggerated when he realized he forgot the thong.

Undoing the straps, he slipped on the thong and wiggled into place, exasperated at his own self. Then, redoing the straps, he checked everything over to make sure it was sitting just right. He’d picked pure white, a gorgeous color that was a contrast to his own honey hues. Smoothing his hands over his legs, he wiggled his covered toes against the carpet. Next, he slid himself into the male corset that had been fitted to him, personally. This was also white, matching the rest of the outfit. Looking to the clock, he realized he was running out of time.

Quickly, he snatched some lube and carefully sat in front of his mirror. He used what he had to great whiskers, drawing the best he could. Somehow, he managed four whispered to each side, a pink nose, and curled upwards corners to his lips. He frowned at the way it have him a permanent smile and considered wiping it off but the clock screamed that there was no time.

Knowing Ravi would be on time as he usually was when invited by Leo somewhere, the quiet male moves rapidly to the bed. He couldn’t rush this even though he was a bit behind, so he simply hoped it wouldn’t take long.

The lube was spread out over his fingers and he grabbed the second-to-last piece of the outfit. It was a pure-white fluffy tail plug. His fingers worked over the end and made sure it was more than a little slippery before he spread the remaining mess over his entrance. With a low groan, he spread his legs wide and blushed, looking upwards and away from his acts. Even alone, he was shy.

Leo pressed the end of the plug encouragingly against his backside. It took a few tries and both hands, but he managed to get the item to start sliding in. He pumped it a few times, working his backside towards getting used to it. Swallowing hard, he felt himself breathe heavier as the thicker part started to spread him and he got the most ridiculous image of Ravi walking in while this was happening. Leo, suddenly realizing that the younger could laugh at this, twitched. He was going to pull his hand away but the movement has the thick part of the plug pop into him and he moaned, the sound ripping from him low and heated. He fell back onto the bed and arched, body not used to that feeling in the slightest. Lips parted, he closed his eyes and tried to relax fingers spread in surprising pleasure. Chastising himself for wasting time he didn’t have, he forced himself to sit and then stand. Legs a bit weak, he checked himself over to make sure everything was in order. The tail swayed against his legs and it was, to say the least, enticing. Pleasurable. This had been such a bad idea.

He seriously considered messaging Ravi, calling it off and taking this ridiculous get-up off, but then a knock sounded on his door. Eyes snapped up, staring at the wood for a moment before he snatched the last piece to his outfit and shifted his hips. It moved the plug inside of him, making him close his eyes for a moment.

“Leo, hyung?” Ravi questioned through the door, voice the right amount of rough. The headband, ripped with white cat ears, were placed correctly atop Leo’s head before he went and opened the door. He didn’t open it right away, but rather allowed it to be pushed further.

Ravi did so, this not bring the first time Leo had acted strange compared to usual customs. The younger male leaned in, glancing about with this lopsided grin on his face.

“You said this time, right? Six?” His eyes landed on his hyung and he stopped. Stopped speaking, and thinking, stopped doing anything. Even breathing. It took him far too long to move out of the doorway so it could be closed. Leo closed it, irritated in having to wait while anyone could have wandered by and snuck a peak.

He looked to the younger and Ravi was staring, his jaw loose as he just stood there two feet inside of his hyung’s room. Leo stood there, feeling the tail rest against the back of one knee, the tight garter straps digging into his thighs. The pressure points of the lingerie he wore felt tighter the more Ravi looked at him and he stiffened his spine slowly, the corset kissing his lower abdomen as he tried to prepare for whatever the younger man was going to react with.

“You better like it.” Leo breathed the words, fire spitting from his eyes even as his face remained blank. “It’s never happening again.”

Ravi grinned huge, like a kid getting that exact toy he’d wanted for months. Taking a few steps closer, not bothered on the slightest by the way Leo seemed to be trying to burn the male into ashes with looks alone, Ravi hooked a finger under his hyung’s chin and smiled into those sharp eyes. Leo, lips thinning a bit into a severe line, stared back.

“Did you put a butt plug up your ass for that tail?” Ravi murmured his deep toned voice, eyes glancing down, head tilting to the side. Leo felt a coloring of blush form of his face, eyes fluttering almost closed as he tried to put his face down but Ravi’s finger stopped him. “That’s actually really hot, Leo-hyung.” Lips pursed back into a line, eyes snapping back to glare at the younger.

Ravi chuckled and brought his own face close, kissing those thin lines. The elder didn’t back down from his stand, not like the younger thought he would. Pulling back from the kiss, he dropped his hand off that chin to touch the tip of a collarbone and then slide down, touching the top of the corset. He played a bit with the lace, watching himself move the thin fabric. Leo didn’t move, or say anything, simply stood there. Ravi knew that if he didn’t want to be touched, Leo would shove him right out of the room without thinking twice, so he kept going.

The other hand rose and Ravi shifted, moving his fingers over the hard lines of the corset. He felt over the hard metal bars hidden in the article of clothing, amazed at how it seemed to slim the already slim male. He had never, in his wildest dreams, thought Leo, HIS Leo, would be in something like this.

“What made you pick cat?” He asked, looking up to those eyes curiously. His hyung’s expression didn’t change in the slightest, but the burning fire had soothed exponentially.

“It was all they had in my size.” Leo glanced down at himself, looking at those hands that touched over lines in his corset. The hands found the bottom, fingers tucking just underneath it and gliding up over hips to the back. Ravi ended up stepping just a bit closer, drawing his hyung’s eyes back up to look into Ravi’s own.

“I meant, more so, the whole get-up? Even the plug.” Hands dropped, tracing over the hints of garter belt and down the straps but they didn’t go all the way to the stockings. Pausing part way, he gave a light tap with both hands to the plump mounds of the other males backside.

Fire lit back up in those chocolate orbs, but Leo couldn’t help the parting of lips as he gasped minutely, clearly having enjoyed that at least partly. One hand moved to the plug and pet the fake fur, the sensations of the toy in that backside enough to force a trembling breath out of Leo.

This appeared to be a question that Leo would not answer,among many, but Ravi seemed utterly unbothered by this fact. The younger had taken to petting the tail, grabbing it and winding the fake fluff up against a hip. He offered slow, light pulls that made Leo tremble with the feeling. Hands raised up, Leo’s long fingers resting on the other’s chest. His digits curled a little the more Ravi moved the plug in small amounts, teasing.

The fury in Leo’s eyes died down, replaced with dark lust. Almost by instinct, his body shifted to allow his legs to push out, spreading. Ravi grinned, using his free hand to cup the round curve of a buttcheek and push their hips together. The length of his hardening cock rubbed against Leo and the elder made a gentle noise, lashes fluttering a little as he’d been focused on the way his hands moved on Ravi’s chest.

“Meow~” The fingers rightfully turned into claws, a glaring Leo curling his lip at Ravi who winced, chuckling. “Worth it. You know, you’re the one dressed like a cat.”

Leo stared at the younger and took a step back that turning into a partial, staggering step back from the hold Ravi had on him. Groaning from the way his movement forced the plug to shift inside of him, Leo looked upwards in self frustration. Putting a hand back on that man’s chest, he pushed. The flames in his eyes screamed for Ravi to let go and leave but he younger had no intention, whatsoever, of doing that.

“Okay, so no cat jokes. I got it.” Keeping a firm hold on the tail buttplug, he grabbed Leo’s hand on his chest with the other hand and raised it. Opening his own mouth, he licked the tip of a finger and Leo, watching, pushed the finger against the bottom tier. It slid more and Ravi let it glide over his tongue and into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the digit and gently suckled, starting back up on his gentle motions with the plug.

The fight in Leo slipped out once more as his body was worked on. Of his own accord, he shifted back so their hips locked together. Ravi watched, lidded eyes, as Leo leaned forward and pulled that finger from those lips. His hyung pressed a kiss to him which he opened his mouth to. The tongue that slipped in was hungry and tasted of whispers from honey peanuts. Ravi moaned at it, only deepening when he heard Leo mimic the moan.

They shuffled, Ravi refusing to let the male get too far from him via the tail he refused to let go, and ended up by the bed. The younger male lowered himself to sit, breaking the kissing off. Their eyes kept contact while Ravi got up high enough before pulling Leo straight from the hips towards himself. The look on Leo’s face as he lifted a leg to straddle the other was priceless. Glorious.

Leo settled on that lap, the thigh-highs and straps pulling tight and making his honey skin stick out all that more. Ravi ran his arms up Leo’s back, groaning as he rocked his hips upward to grind on the man. Leo ground back, thighs flexing.

“Can I unwrap my present?” Ravi inquired, voice deep and needy, hands pulling at the corset.

“I took too long getting dressed.” The sound was a whine and Ravi snorted, chuckling and nodding.

“Alright, then what about just this?” He pet the tail, moving his hand up to the tip and pulling outwards, watching as Leo’s lips formed a beautiful “o.”

Lashes flustered as Leo rolled his hips to follow the plug. Ravi kept close watch on that face, feeling his hyjnf brace a hand on his chest, the other on his shoulder. Fingers kneaded his flesh as he pushed the plug back in, encouraging the hips to grind forward, then pulled back. Leo rolled his hips with the way Ravi outright fucked him with the plug. The way his hyung fell to such a state so easily warmed Ravi in ways he never expected.

“Let me take it out, hyung.” Ravi purred, trying not to break the spell he’d our over the elder. Leo opened his eyes but only just so, and nodded. With a whine, he rolled his hips forward. He gripped Ravi right and arched his spine, pushing his backside out as the younger pulled and gently slid the plug fully out of him. A sigh, almost in relief, sounded from the elder.

Ravi reached between Leo’s thighs, trying to undo his own pants in a roundabout way. Leo watched for a few moments, up high on his knees, before he reached down and did it for the other. An appreciative groan escaped Ravi as Leo did the button and zipper. The wiggle of hips, the fumble of Leo in that lap, ensued a fit of grunts on one end and near-giggles on the other.

Pants down past knees, Ravi settled Leo back down and tugged his hyung’s head down. Their lips went to giving each other attention, Leo reaching back with one arm, rounding Ravi’s shoulder with the other, and grabbed the length of Ravi’s cock. Both males groaned at this, Leo’s long finger stroking the length against his backside.

“Is the lube enough?” Ravi glanced toward where Leo had abandoned the bottle, not having had the time to put it back apparently. 

Leo only nodded in answer, rising up a bit. Be moved the tip of Ravi’s hard length over his entrance, teasing them both nearly a dozen back and forth glides before Ravi pushed down on Leo’s upper thighs with a growl. Getting the command, Leo lowered his mouth to Ravi’s once more and then lowered his backside.

The spread of himself around the younger was bliss. He moaned into that mouth, rocking his hips to good more and more onto his lover. Strong hands encouraged each up and down, fingers spread wide on thighs. Ravi moved more to hips, fingers tangled in the straps, and pushed the rest of the way when he was close enough. Leo’s spine straightened, breaking the kiss, as the young male ground upwards.

He could feel the hard cock somewhat covered by the thing pressing against his lower abdomen. Both fingers burrowing in Ravi’s hair, the other hand digging into his chest, the younger used his grip to haul Leo up and take the lead. He slammed in and out, causing Leo to bounce and keen up toward the ceiling. His dark hair bounced, the grip turning into a necessity.

The slapping of flesh filled the room but Leo had plans that didn’t involve going this pace the whole time. His hands worked to keep grip while his thighs tightened. They constricted much like a snake, forcing Ravi to stop with a deep groan. Leo ground his ass into the male, burrowing that cock deep into his body, but he refused any more thrusting.

“It’s your birthday. Sit still.” It took every ounce of Ravi’s willpower to do as he was told. Caressing every inch of hips and thighs he could reach, the rapper nodded and watched as Leo braced himself. With slow movements, he started a gentle pace of riding the male, allowing that girth to grind into him at a much slower pace.

Ravi breathed out moans every time Leo sat. The elder male was teasing him, he just knew it. Almost like the second hand of a clock, Leo sent up and down. Hands groped at him, attempting to encourage that body to move faster, but then simply felt. He felt over the corset, the leggings, and traced the lines of muscles as he elder worked both bodies with powerful thighs. Strong fingers played with the straps and he pulled one back, snapping it a little harder than he wanted.

Eyes huge, mouth open, he snapped his eyes up. Expecting to get shoved and Leo to make him suffer, Ravi gave a nervous chuckle but it turned into a hard moan as Leo actually picked up pace. The elder moaned at the snap, head thrown back. He thrust an arm back, braving against one of Ravi’s bare knees and started to ride the other harder.

“Ahh, shit…” The younger cursed, pushing his hips upward. Reaching down, he grabbed hold of Leo’s cock and started to stroke. It spurred the male on further and Ravi grinned around the groans.

He had known that, as always, Leo’s pleasure ran his mental process right out the window. The moment the man crossed over his internal line, there was no going back. He rode Ravi like a horse, face twisted up in pleasure and eyes closed. He moaned to the ceiling, the world forgotten. The rapper groaned and assisted, thrusting upwards as he pumped the cock curved on the bottom by white lace.

Time slipped from them, the pace shifting every so often to make room for a new angle. As Leo got close, Ravi attempted to flip them over but was met with a determined grunt and a deep grind of himself into that backside. 

“Close…” Leo breathed, partially startling the rapper who nodded and kept going. Ravi kept the male close and worked the long length of his cock. With a cry, his hyung stiffened and his thighs trembled, unable to kwpw living. Ravi worked himself in and out as the muscles contracted around him, milking his body. White, the color of his corset, coated the material and the dark shirt Ravi wore. He trembled through the orgasm with moans and whines. As he came down, he practically mewled and it made Ravi smile, kissing those gorgeous lips. He stilled his thrusts, letting the male simply sit on him. As Leo’s orgasm slipped away and he came back to his own mind, he started to pick himself up and lower once more. He rode knew Ravi loved watching him peak and often watched him ride through the whole thing, so he allowed it. Now, however, he was ready for the last part of the present.

“Give it to me.” Leo murmured, leaning forward and pressing the spread of his lips to an ear. “Give it.”

Ravi nodded and gripped the curve of hips tight with both hands. His fingers wound and burrowed into the lingerie as he flexed and the beginning pace was brought back. He slammed into Leo without holding back, no sign of letting up. 

His hyung could ask the world and Ravi would spend the last breath in him, attempting to do just that. So when his orgasm built up, the pleasure not slowing as his body didn’t, he kept going. He pound into his hyung, hearing those worn moans slip out, and then burrowed deep. He pushed up as hard as he could and pressed hands on thighs.

He spilled his cum deep, cock twitching hard. Leo rolled his hips, working the body to spill everything, emptying into him.

“Mmm,” Leo cooed gently, slowing to a stop and watching the intense pleasure play over the younger male’s face. It was absolutely glorious. Especially when Ravi opened his eyes and smiled, breathless. He pet over Leo’s abdomen, making a face at the wet mess he had briefly forgotten about, and chuckled.

He tugged on Leo and the males went down to the bed, lying together. They faced one another, Ravi shifting so it was more comfortable, and touched the hard jaw of his hyung. Leo, prone to silence, allowed it and even leaned into it.

“I’m gonna sleep here tonight.” Ravi murmured, going to undo the straps of that garter belt. Leo didn’t comment, but he didn’t shove the younger out the door, which was always a good sign.


End file.
